The Lady of the Hammer
by DeathDragon130
Summary: She was born different from other people, people often told her she was born with a sword in one hand and a hammer in the other. Despite living in Modern day Earth, it was then that fate brought her to Middle Earth. She was then taken in by Bilbo Baggins, and under his home lay a forge where she brings the life into her craft. But it seems an adventure awaits them and love?
1. Here Comes a Wizard and Dwarves

*Clank* *Clank*

The sound of hammer meeting steel echoed throughout the large hall that was hidden beneath the small home of a simple hobbit. The echoes were disrupted by the sound of the door opening and a familiar male voice calling out,

"Silvia! Why don't you take a break and enjoy the fresh air with me!?"

The young woman that was working upon the anvil stopped and placed the sword in which she was working on into a tub of water to cool it to perfection. She then placed it upon a nearby weapon's rack, her dark brown eyes turned to see the familiar hobbit that had taken her in when she first arrived in Middle Earth. She gave him, a small smile before turning to face him completely and begins to walk down the long stone walkway, upon the right side was a flow of lava, to the left was a large pool of water. There were stairs that lead up to the anvil that was in the center of the room. When she and Bilbo found the room, there were marking upon the walls as well as the pillars that were Dwarvish according to Bilbo. She then had taken her family heirloom, putting it use across the realm of Middle Earth through her craftsmanship.

"I am coming, Bilbo!" She replied back as she wiped the sweat from her brow and readjusting her thin-rimmed glasses. She began to walk out of her workstation as she did so there were two distinctive rumblings that echoed behind her as soon as she shut the door.

Her dark brown boots alerted, Bilbo to her approach, his dark blue eyes glanced at Silvia, her white button up shirt was rolled up to her elbows and was dirtied slightly from the flames, her dark brown riding pants were also dirtied slightly and stopped underneath her boots. A dark brown apron covered the front of her and helped keep the flames from her clothes. Bilbo smiled as they both entered the dining room and then exited the front of the house.

Bilbo had his pipe in his right hand, as he walked over to the nearby bench and sat down. Silvia smiled as she ran a hand through her short black hair, on the left side was cut shorter than the right side which stopped at the edge of her eyes. She then walked over to where Bilbo was sitting and took a seat next to him and stretched her legs comfortable before leaning back and allowing the sun's warm rays to hit her face. It was then that they heard someone approaching, both Bilbo and Silvia opened their eyes to gaze upon an elderly man. He wore grey robes and a hat he appeared to be holding a walking cane from what they could see.

"Good Morning," Bilbo said with a bit of hesitation.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning... or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on? Hm?" The man asked as looked at them.

Silvia nearly laughed as she noticed Bilbo's bewildered expression as he responded," All of them at once, I suppose."

"Hmm..." The old man responded with thoughtfulness.

Still bewildered by the man, and to Silvia's utter amusement, he asks," Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen... I am looking for someone to share in an adventure." He responded cryptically.

Silvia had to turn away to stop herself from laughing out loud as Bilbo now completely baffled allowed his pipe to fall away from his lips.

"An Adventure?" He parroted.

"No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things." Bilbo stated as he got up from his seat and went to check the nearby mailbox.

"And what of you My Lady?" The old man asked as he turned to Silvia.

Silvia turned back around to face them before she responded honestly," Adventure is something exciting to go on, but my place is here with my hammer and anvil. I owe Bilbo a lot and it would take me years to repay it back..."

The old man smiled at her to which Silvia returned it before standing up, stretching her back, and returns back up to the house. She doesn't really listen to the rest of the conversation, as she enters the door. While proceeding to the kitchen she could hear Bilbo slamming the door shut followed by the sounds of scrapping. Silvia returned to the main hall, looking Bilbo with a raised eyebrow. Bilbo shook his head, before running a hand through his light brown curly locks. The rest of the day proceeded as normally with Silvia, crafting in her workshop as the evening fell and she finished her last craft for the day before heading back to the main house. However, just as she reached for the door handle she suddenly had a feeling that something was causing Bilbo to become distressed. She instinctively clutched her hammer and entered the house which had become quiet with an only a deep voice that commanded authority spoke.

Silvia had quietly entered the dining area which allowed her to see a table full of dwarves in their home, she quietly shifted her eyes to Bilbo who appeared to be at a loss of what to do. It was then that the wizard had taken noticed to Silvia as she quietly sat down in the corner that was on the left side of the dark haired dwarf that was speaking.

"Ah, I was wondering where you were my dear lady."

"And here I am. Call me Silvia for I am no Lady." She responded before turning to Bilbo who had brought her some tea.

"Silvia, were you working on the large order?" Bilbo asked her, which caused Silvia to smile at him.

"Of course Bilbo. It is done and they have been sent out-" Before more could be said it was then the dark haired dwarf spoke to the wizard

"You knew of her Gandalf?"

Silvia turned to face the dark-haired dwarf and ice blue eyes clashed with her own narrowed eyes, as she spoke,

"If you wish to speak to me, Dwarf do so to my face."

This caused a tension to rise between the remaining dwarves, who were worried about their leader's reaction.

"Do you know who I am, woman?" The Dwarf replied with a glare.

"Now Now. Lady Silvia this is Lord Thorin, he is the head of this company of Dwarves." The wizard spoke quickly, as to defuse the situation that was sure to rise from it.

Silvia nodded her head, before leaning back against her chair quietly trying to get the kinks out of her back. It was then that Thorin took notice to her hammer, instantly recognizing the dwarven runes that were embedded upon it. However, he decided to keep quiet about it until the appropriate time.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

As soon as Bilbo asked Silvia knew that this was going to be interesting adventure especially with these band of dwarves.


	2. A Hammer from Eons Past

Silvia looked to Bilbo before turning her questioning gaze to Gandalf and the other dwarves that were still sitting around the table. It was then that Gandalf stood and pulled out a map from his robes,

"Far to the east... over ranges and rivers... beyond woodlands and wastelands... lies a single, solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain..." Bilbo stated as he leaned over the table slightly and read it from the parchment.

Silvia frowned as the sudden chill that racked her bones, something in her told her that she should be prepared for what she didn't know. She quietly stood, and began to head back toward her work area.

"Are you alright Silvia?" Bilbo asked worriedly as he watched the woman he had come to think of a sister walk toward her workshop.

Silvia glanced over her shoulder at Bilbo, her eyes alight with an unknown power before she replied," Yes Bilbo I am fine."

As she entered she made sure to close the door behind her, leaning against it, she looked from the ground up to the anvil and then heard the familiar rumblings of the beasts that had been by her side since she had arrived in the world. Silvia walked up to her anvil, before grabbing her family hammer that hung from her belt and looked at it. To her left she noticed several dragon scales of all colors ranging from red to silver, her grip on her handle tightened as she felt something call to her and guide her as she took one of the large scales. placing it upon her anvil and began to hammer away. As she worked the rumblings from earlier grew louder, soon there was a large crash from the lava to her right and a red dragon emerged, the dragon was a western dragon, dark red scales brightened as the lava ran down its large body. Spikes coated the back, along its spine, two large ones came from the forehead and grew back toward its body and a medium sized one sat upon the tip of its snout. It's teeth poked out from its upper lip and over it's lower jaw. It's clawed hands gripped the pillars next to anvil to hold itself up, it's spiked tail flicked around the lava as it's red eyes watched Silvia. It's golden underbelly faced her as if to show it's power.

The water that was on the left side crashed around the next large dragon that came from it, it too was a western dragon, with deep blue scales that glittered brightly due to the clear water that ran down its scales, spiked of all kinds littered it's body around its shoulders, chest and it's elbows. Unlike the other dragon, it had spikes were coming from the back of its jaw. Its tail was long, spikes decorated the top of it while the tip had small feather like membranes to help it swim. It's purple underbelly showed itself as it too gripped the other pillar with its powerful claws. Silvia didn't stop in her hammering as she glanced to the red dragon and simply said,

"Xiuhcoatl."

Her eyes then turned to the blue dragon, its ice blue eyes locked with her as she said," Tiamat."

Both dragons' let out rumble deep in their chest before stretching their wings out, it was then that Xiuhcoatl lets out a mighty flame which heated the scale, after shaping the scale, Tiamat, let out a mighty blue like a flame which cooled it. Soon it became a symphony of flames and the sound of hammer meeting craft. Soon Silvia began to sing a song that came to her as she forged away,

" _Far over the misty mountain cold_  
 _To dungeons deep_  
 _And caverns old_  
 _We must away_  
 _'Ere break of day_  
 _To find our long-forgotten gold_  
 _The pines were roaring on the height_  
 _The winds were moaning in the night_  
 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_  
 _The trees like torches blazed with light..._ "

As she sang she hadn't heard the door to her shop open, nor the sounds of the footsteps of 14 curious men approach her. However, their steps stopped upon seeing the two dragons dousing Silvia in flames as she hammered away. Thorin, who was at the head, gave a fierce glance at Gandalf and quietly asked," Did you know they were here?"

Gandalf merely glanced at him before saying," No Lord Thorin. I didn't."

As Thorin turned his gaze back to Silvia it was then that he and the other dwarves noticed something strange, the flames of the dragons began to dance around her and soon they large enough to touch the edge of the ceiling, and in it, they could make out the outline of a ghostly figure.

"Thorin-" The dwarf with gray hair spoke in awe and disbelief.

"I see it, Balin..." Thorin replied back just as bewildered as the rest of the dwarves.

Silvia then began to sing another song that almost seemed to be an ominous song,

(I See Fire - Ed Sheeran)

" _Oh misty eye of the mountain below_  
 _Keep careful watch of my brother's souls_  
 _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_  
 _Keep watching over Durin's sons_  
 _If this is to end in fire_  
 _Then we shall all burn together_  
 _Watch the flames climb high_  
 _Into the night_  
 _Calling out: "Father, oh..."_

 _"Stand by and we will..."_  
 _"...Watch the flames burn Auburn on..."_  
 _"... the mountain side..."_  
 _"...High."_

 _And if we should die tonight_  
 _Then we should all die together_  
 _Raise a glass of wine_  
 _For the last time_

 _Calling out: "Father, oh..."_  
 _"Stand by and we will..."_  
 _"...Prepare as we will..."_  
 _"... Watch the flames burn Auburn on..."_  
 _"...The mountain side..."_  
 _"...Desolation comes upon the sky"_

 _Now I see fire_  
 _Inside the mountain_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Burning the trees_  
 _And I see fire_  
 _Hollowing souls_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Blood in the breeze_  
 _And I hope that you remember me_

 _Oh should my people fall in_  
 _Surely I will do the same_  
 _Confined in mountain holes we_  
 _Got too close to the flame_  
 _Calling out: "Father, oh..."_

 _"...Hold fast and we will..."_  
 _"...Watch the flames burn Auburn on..."_  
 _"...The mountain side..."_  
 _"...Desolation comes upon the sky."_

 _Now I see fire_  
 _Inside the mountain_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Burning the trees_  
 _And I see fire_  
 _Hollowing souls_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Blood in the breeze_  
 _And I hope that you remember me_

 _And if the night is burning_  
 _I will cover my eyes_  
 _For if the dark returns_  
 _Then my brothers will die_  
 _And as the sky is falling down it_  
 _Crashed into this lonely town and_  
 _With that shadow upon the ground I_  
 _Hear my people screaming out_

 _And I see fire_  
 _Inside the mountains_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Burning the trees_  
 _And I see fire_  
 _Hollowing souls_  
 _I see fire_  
 _Blood in the breeze_  
 _I see fire_

 _Oh you know I saw a city burning out_  
 _And I see fire_  
 _Feel the heat upon my skin yeah_  
 _And I see fire_  
 _Fire_

 _And I see fire burn Auburn on_  
 _The mountain side_

Silvia had finished hammering, she then turned to face the dwarves and wizard, only to find, brown orbs replaced with glowing blue ones. The flames still behind her held their shape even as the dragons stopped breathing their fire to gaze upon the intruders.

"Who are you!?" Gandolf demanded as he approached her cautiously.

 _ ***Names no longer matter upon this world least my own. I have sung to you of what is to come. You, Thorin son of Thrain, should train your mind just as much as your body! I will be watching!***_ Silvia spoke with a commanding voice along with a booming male's voice echoing behind hers.

Soon the light from her eyes faded and began to fall forward nearly hitting the ground if it had not been for Thorin's quick reflexes. Gandolf and the dwarves looked at each other before looking at the young human woman that lay unconscious in Thorin's arms. Nobody noticed the two new symbols that were now burned upon the front of her hands. It had seemed that things had taken a strange turn.


	3. An Omen and Beginning of a Journey

Thorin had placed Silvia into her bed, covering her up after removing her boots and apron. As he quietly shut the door behind him, he reentered the living area where the dwarves had taken a seat around the fireplace. All eyes turned to Thorin, even as he took a seat on the nearby chair.

"Thorin... Did you see what I saw?" Balin asked his leader.

"Aye, I did..." Thorin replied as he rubbed his face tiredly.

"Who was that Uncle?" One of the twins asked curiously.

Thorin turned to face the dark haired dwarf, it was then that Gandalf entered the room, Bilbo had long since fell asleep during the events that transpired with in Silvia's forge.

"It was the spirit of Moradin..." Gandalf spoke with surety.

"All we saw was the outline of the spirit, there was nothing there to show that it was Moradin." A gruff voice spoke out with doubt coating his tone.

Gandalf walked over the fire before turning to the burly dwarf that sat next to Balin," Because Lord Dwalin had you been looking carefully you would have noticed the stones and her hammer began to glow as well..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" The dark haired dwarf that spoken before Dwalin asked with confusion.

"Because Kili it said that Moradin created our people from stone, metal and gems. He created our souls from his very breath as he cooled our bodies..." Thorin explained as he looked upon the dwarves.

"But even so wouldn't Moradin have been reborn in a dwarf?" The other dwarf with light brown hair asked curiosity coating his own voice.

"Gods work in mysterious ways, Lord Fili... We should rest. For we have a long journey ahead of us in the morn." Gandalf stated.

The dwarves nodded their head in agreement, as soon as they all settled for the night, Silivia sat up in her bed with tears streaming down her face. Sweat coated her caramel colored skin, as she removed the covers from her body she placed her feet upon the wooden floor and began to quietly make her way out of her room needing fresh air. As she shut her door quietly she made her way to the front door, unaware of blue eyes following her every movement, she opened and closed the door softly before heading toward the bench that she and Bilbo once occupied that morning. Silvia wiped the tears from her eyes, taking deep calming to try and calm herself, however, the quietness was interrupted by somebody taking a seat next to her.

Silvia turned her head to find Thorin sitting next to her, Silvia turned to look at the ground when Thorin spoke softly,

"What has distressed you this night?"

Silvia didn't look at him as she uttered her response," Nothing that concerns you Dwarf."

Thorin cast a glare in her direction before saying gruffly," Woman..."

Silvia couldn't help the slight smirk on her lips as she heard the warning his voice before leaning back and looks up at the stars. It is silent for a few moments before Thorin stands fixing to leave Silvia to her demons when she spoke again,

"I can still hear the screams..."

This causes Thorin to instantly stop in his tracks and he turns to face, Silvia, before asks cautiously," Who's screams would that be woman?"

Silvia goes quiet for a few moments before speaking again," The screams from my dreams... the screams of the dying... the crying of women and children... their screams of pain... the screams of battle... "

Thorin sits down next to her once again as she speaks simply being her confident why though he didn't know, but he felt that this woman appeared to be warrior in her own right.

"I can see it... feel it... smell it... sometimes it's like I am back in that place..." Silvia spoke with a cracked voice.

Thorin noticed that her eyes had started to become hazy as if she was being put into some type of spell, he had a feeling that she was being lead into a dark place and quickly took her hand into his. This caused Silvia to snap out of her memory, looking at Thorin with a sort of confused look.

"It is never easy being a warrior, much less a leader. You should not dwell on the past for demon's will likely come and swallow you whole..." Thorin stated as he let go of her hand.

Silvia watched as he leaves her to her thoughts, she looks at her hands still feeling the how different they were, but still the same. Silvia let out a sigh before standing up, it is then that there was a large chest that was in the forge that she had yet to open up. She stood up, quietly making her way to her forge after closing the door behind her, Silvia then walked to the large out cove to her right where in the center a large metal and gold encrusted chest, in the center was a simple clasp that bore a silver encrusted symbol of an anvil and a flame on the top of the anvil. As soon as she touched the symbol began to glow along with the symbol that was burned upon her hand, followed a large click.

When the light stopped glowing, Silvia looked upon her hand in confusion as what had just taken place, but put it to the side for the moment. She opened the lid, her eyes widened as she gazed upon a blue metal war hammer. The hammer it's self was just as large as her other one, in the center was a male dwarf warrior carved into it. Silvia picked it up, swinging a few times to test out its weight which was well balanced, it was then that she began to use her fighting abilities as she swung the hammer around she instantly got an idea. She grabbed her other hammer which had been placed upon her anvil, she then began to craft chains for each of her hammers. After attaching the chains to her hammer's she began to once again practice. As night turned into day, Silvia had mastered her weapons, as she turned exited her forge she noticed that the dwarves had left.

She noticed that Bilbo was signing something, she walked over and noticed that he was signing a contract and said," Do you wish to go with them?"

He jumped, startled from Silvia's quiet entrance before saying," Yes. I am half Took after all... will you be joining me?"

Silvia smiled and said," Of course. I will not allow you to go alone. Let us be quick then."

They both quickly ran to their rooms to gather their stuff, Silvia had quickly bathed before changing into her armor she crafted long ago. Upon the shoulder plates, as well as the breast plates were two dragons, one red that was on the right side while the blue was on the left, the rest of her armor was black with pieces of red around her stomach and where pieces of her red chain mail showed. Upon her hips were her two hammers, she also carried a black backpack, she looked around the house once more before leaving with Bilbo out of the house. And so their fate began and the journey began...


	4. The Dark Matter Inside of my mind

Hello. I am here to apologize for disappointing you dear readers once again… unfortunately, I am having some issues with my writing… because of this I had a sort of a mental breakdown yesterday to the point I was in tears. To explain my brain and my creativity for new chapters are different. First it depends on what I am watching or doing at the time to get inspiration, however it seemed that no matter what I do nor wrote it seemed it was never good enough. Its also hard to write at work because where I work it doesn't have any positivity and its just too much drama… I can't afford to change to a new job because I need the money to help not only my family who I am currently staying with but my bills have to be paid. Its hard when I write on the computer and when I write on paper. Secondly I jump around alot from genre to genre. From games to anime… however whatever I seemed interested in nobody seemed interested nor cared on what I write… that hurts a lot especially when I don't have a lot of friends to begin with. I am sure some of you are reading this and thinking, ' Oh god here we. Go another whiny writer… ' I am not writing this to whine nor complain. Its to show that I am human and I am in a dark place right now… if you are reading this just to troll (or report me. (Fanfiction. Net)) then just save us time and don't bother posting a comment. I will ignore it. I just wanted to tell you all about my sadness and my depression and how my mind has been taken by the dark matter. To those who have read this to the end I thank you all for the support. As much as I hate to do this I am putting my writings on a kind of permanent hiatus. If you want me to write you something or have suggestion please feel free to message me. I am just not sure how long this will last… I am just in a dark place. Thanks again everyone for reading this.


	5. Getting a Bit Better and Plans

Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you all for you the wonderful support I have received. I would list everyone but it would take me a while to write everyone's name. I just wanted to let everyone know that I am doing a bit better. My plans are that I am going to only focus on one fanfic at a time… I am also planning on writing a novel… Umm if your interested in it please feel free to message me about it. I might post a bit of it when I have some stuff written for it. As for the fic I am currently working it will be a Devil May Cry fic that is a rework of one that i have already written named A Lost Demonic Family. I plan on posting it later on after I post this and I already have kind of a sequel planned as well. From there I might work on my Transformer fic Magic and Machines or Beware the Trigger Happy Duo… Let me know which you all think needs the most rework… But that will be at a later date. As for my mental state its getting a bit better as I will be getting help hopefully soon. I just wanted to let everyone know my plans and that I thank you all for your wonderful comments and thank you for making me very happy. I have nearly cried while reading your comments in happiness. So Thank you!


End file.
